


You've Got To Have Faith

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Written For: Challenge 558: Faith at tw100.Ianto believes in his team





	You've Got To Have Faith

Ianto dragged himself silently across the floor, despite the pain from his broken leg. Leaning against the cold wall of the cave, only able to watch his workmates as they carried on the fight before his eyes.

The alien creature let out a high pitched squeal moving at a seemingly impossible speed around his team mates, trying to avoid being killed or captured while the team frantically tried to do exactly that. 

It looked like a losing battle but Ianto had faith in them.

Ianto didn't realised he was holding his breath until the creatures jaw suddenly dislocated itself, it's mouth opening impossibly wide to bear what appeared to be at least half a dozen rows of sharp teeth and he couldn't stop the yell he admitted and he gasped in horror at the sight of it lunging for Tosh's head.

It stopped suddenly, distracted to turn and spotted Ianto but it had barely taken a step in his direction when both Jack and Owen lunged at it from behind with the swords they had armed themselves with and before it knew what had hit it, it's head hit the floor by Gwen's feet. Her turn to scream, in surprise.


End file.
